A Day For Romance
by Dragondash
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day special by yours truly. Hope everyone enjoys this day and best wishes.


**A day for romance  
By: Rash Ketchum**

**Note: This is a Valentine's Day special by yours truly. Hope everyone enjoys this day and best wishes.**

**Author's note: I already mentioned it before, so I'll cut this one short. This fic is only gonna have one chapter 'cause I don't have much time. For those of you who knows me as dragondash, "Rash Ketchum" is the name I originally use. Dragondash is just the fac-name. Now that every thing's clear, let's begin. **

**Brief Description: It's Valentine's Day and both Ash and Misty have certain "plans" for the day. Will this day be the one they've been waiting for? Can it be any different from the other ones? Read to find out. **

**Prologue: Ash and friends are staying at a Pokémon-center in a town called Roseantle. With Valentine's Day coming pretty soon, excitement is everywhere. Our heroes are staying there until the big party of the day. **

**"Hey guys, have you heard the news? There's gonna be a huge party to celebrate Valentine's Day. And every couple is going to be there. It's so Romantic," said Misty to her companions, her eyes shining.  
"Yeah! That means I'll get a chance with nurse joy. Or maybe officer Jenny. Who knows what can happen," said Brock in his girl mood.  
"Yeah… who knows," thought Ash as he looked at Misty silently.  
"So Ash, what'll you be doing? Got any plans?" asked Misty curiously.  
"What! Umm… no. I don't think so," replied Ash turning silent again.  
"Well… if you say so. But aren't you gonna ask someone to the party. I hear there's gonna be a dance," said Misty hoping that he'd ask her.  
"Oh? Well whom am I supposed to ask? You?" asked Ash but quickly regretted it.  
"No. I- uh never mind. Do what you want," said Misty going away hiding her tears.  
"Man… I don't think you should've done that," said Brock worriedly.  
"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I guess I messed up. Now she probably won't talk to me the whole day and maybe even tommorow," said Ash.  
"Maybe you should go talk to her. It might be the only way," said Brock gently.  
"Only way? What do you mean? What way?" asked Ash nervously.  
"Ash, I already know how you feel about Misty. Let it go man. There's nothing to be ashamed of. As a matter of fact, I know that Misty also likes you," said Brock.  
"Misty? Nah. I don't think so Brock. I mean there's no reason for her to like me. We always fight and I'm the last person on earth she'll ever like," said Ash.  
"But Ash, what you said… you didn't mean it did you? I think that deep inside you truly care about her," said Brock.  
"Brock… I'd give the whole world for her. I love her… I always did. And I'd do anything to set things right," said Ash softly.  
"Well I know how. Go and talk to her. Say you're sorry and then ask her to the dance. I'm sure she'll agree," said Brock with a sly grin.  
"Well… I'll try my best. Wish me luck man," said Ash as he headed towards Misty's room. Brock gave him a thumbs-up sign as Ash walked nervously.**

"I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that Ash would possibly ask me. He's just so stupid. Why can't he be a gentleman just for the day," thought Misty sadly.  
"Umm… Misty, can I come in… please?" asked Ash tapping on the door.  
When Misty heard his voice she quickly wiped away her tears and acted as if nothing had happened. She then let Ash inside.  
"So Ash, what do you want?" asked Misty a bit harshly.  
"Mist, I'm sorry for saying that back there. I really didn't mean to say that. I just well… you see I…" said Ash stuttering to get the words out.  
"It's okay Ash. I understand. If you don't want to go with anyone than that's okay. I guess I'll just have to go…" said Misty but Ash cut her off.  
"NO! DON'T GO WITH SOMEONE ELSE. Umm… what I mean is… that well… after I thought about it I think that…" said Ash nervously.  
"What is it Ash? You can tell me don't worry," said Misty interested at his reaction.  
"Misty, what I mean is that I'd like it if you'd go with me… to the party on Valentine's," said Ash blushing a bit.  
"Ash… I'd love to. But then why didn't you ask me before?" said Misty happily.  
"Well… I dunno. I guess was afraid you wouldn't agree," said Ash.  
"Well okay then Ash, I guess I'll be getting ready for the party," said Misty.  
"Yeah okay. Bye Mist," said Ash as he went away.  
_"That's weird. He was afraid I wouldn't go with him to the party. Does that mean he… maybe. I guess I'll have to find out,"_ thought Misty curiously.

**At the party…**

**The day of the party had finally come. Ash and misty arrived at the spot in time. But Brock was having a hard time finding a date. There were couples dancing, talking, eating… kissing everywhere.  
"Come on Ash… let's sit here," said Misty as they went to a table near the window.  
"This place is great isn't it Ash?" asked Misty as she looked at Ash.  
"Yeah. I guess it's better than I had expected," said Ash also amazed.  
Just then a slow tune began playing and the D.J called out to all the couples to come onto the dance floor. Now both of them were nervous.  
"Umm… Misty, do you hear that?" asked Ash like a complete moron.  
"Uh yeah. I guess there playing one of those valentine love songs," replied Misty.  
"Well… since everybody is dancing, maybe you'd like to dance? With me," asked Ash blushing scarlet as he made Misty's dream come true.  
"Sure Ash. That'd be great. Come on," said Misty as hand in hand they reached the dance floor. Ash slowly winded his arms around Misty's waist as Misty wrapped her arms around his neck. After some time of dancing, they became comfortable with each other. They danced the music and pulled each other closer.  
"Misty, you're the best. You're the only person I've seen in my life who's so much beautiful and caring. It feels like a dream to be dancing here with you and I hope that even if it is a dream, it never ends. I love you," thought Ash as he stared at her.  
"Oh Ash, I can't believe we're finally dancing together. I've waited so long for this day to come and finally my wish has come true," thought Misty also staring at him.  
As Ash and Misty stared at each other they began to feel something inside of them. Butterflies were eating the alive and slowly they began to move closer to each other. Their lips were just inches away and in the blink of an eye their lips met in a passionate kiss. A kiss they've been waiting their whole life for. They continued to kiss for minutes until finally realizing what they were doing.  
"Umm… so-sorry about that Mist," said Ash blushing crimson red.  
"No. Umm… don't be sorry," said Misty also bushing like crazy.  
Regardless of the fact that the music had stopped, Ash and Misty stopped dancing and headed back to the table. Ash knew that this was his only chance.  
"Actually Misty… there is something I have to tell you," said Ash nervously.  
"Sure Ash, go ahead," replied Misty who still couldn't believe they just kissed.  
"Well you see… when I first met you I thought you were just a scrawny girl who meant nothing but trouble. But after traveling with you I got to know you better. I realized you are not how you seem at first sight. You're really gentle, loving and caring and you're the only person I've ever met Misty, you're one of a kind. And I know I'll never meet anyone like you and what I'm trying to say is… that… that… you're the only one for me and I love you," said Ash softly.  
"Ash… thank you. I don't know what to say. Ash Ketchum, I love you. I love you more than you can imagine," said Misty as she let tears of joy flow down freely down her cheek. Ash stood up, helped her up and embraced her in a hug.  
"Hey guys, I saw the whole thing. So you two finally got along?" said Brock.  
"Yeah, I guess so. So did you find anyone?" asked Ash as he held Misty by the waist.  
"No. Both officer jenny and nurse joy are taken. I guess I got rejected again," said Brock in a sort of sad-baby voice.  
"Don't worry Brock. You'll get 'em next year," said Ash.  
"Thanks. Anyways, congratulations on the confession. I must say you two look cute together," said Brock wrapping his arms in front of him.  
"Thanks Brock," said Ash and Misty simultaneously. They then looked at each other and wrapped their arms. They pulled each other closer and their lips met in a kiss. A kiss they'd remember for the rest of their lives. A kiss they shared… on Valentine's Day.**

**Author's note: And that's that. I don't know if it's good or not 'cause that's for you people to judge. Anyways… hope you enjoyed my special fic and I hope there'll be more to come.**


End file.
